Goddess of Courage
by 13UndeadAngels
Summary: The origin story of TP Link. That's all. Rated T for violence and angst.


Hello, everyone. This is my first story for this particular category, but I hope it turns out well. It should. I've been thinking about this for a really long time. This is going off of Twilight Princess.

SUMMARY: Link, the youngest child in the royal Hyrulean family, is simply playing a game with his sister one day when, suddenly, tragedy strikes! The origin story of the Ordonian we've all come to respect and love. The hero of the world, the savior of the spirits, and the possessor of the world's greatest known concentration of courage. The spirit that cursed him with this gift looks back, wondering if all of her hard work, and all of his suffering was worth it.

UNDEAD ANGEL.

* * *

Birth of a Hero

The two blonde children laughed as I watched. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart as I saw the boy's face light up with a smile. So young. . . So innocent. . . How could I have done something like this? The boy's sister jumped up and spun around, dust flying from her dress.

"Mother!" The princess shouted. "Father!" She giggled and ran to the taller, larger man, who happily spun the little girl around in the air.

"Good morning, Zelda, dear~!" Her mother chimed. Their father set Zelda down, and walked over to the quiet boy, still sitting in the dirt.

"What's the matter, Link?" His father asked, quietly, as not to disturb his mother.

Link merely stared at the ground.

The king frowned slightly. "Nightmares again?"

The blonde boy cringed when his father mentioned the dreams. The prophetic dreams of his future. The dreams that _I_ sent him. I whimpered a bit from where I watched in the distance. "I'm so sorry. . ." I whispered, knowing full well that he would hear me, but also that it wouldn't make a difference.

Suddenly, the king scooped his son into his arms. "Come now, Link! Today is a day to celebrate!" He carried his son towards the palace. "It is finally your sixth birthday! A year older!"

Link nodded, but stayed quiet, as he usually did.

All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion at the far edge of the courtyard. The king's face went white as a guard yelled orders that I couldn't quite hear. Of course, I didn't need to hear it to know what was going on. The screams of dying men could be heard over the sounds of a blade slicing through flesh. The shouting of orders was cut off rapidly, and I could just barely see the silvery light of a blade I knew all too well. The sword of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf.

"Link. . . Zelda. . . Please. . . Get inside. . ." The Queen whispered, moving to stand near her husband.

"But, Mother!" The princess complained.

"NOW." She commanded, sternly.

Zelda opened her mouth to complain, but her brother grabbed her by the hand and led her away. As Link walked closer to the castle, Zelda tugged him by his arm over to a shrub. "Come on, Link! Let's watch!"

"No!" I shouted, despite myself. "Please! You mustn't stay outside!" As usual, the poor prince thought that my voice was his conscience.

He tugged slightly at his sister's arm, and gave her a fearful look, but she refused to look away. Link followed her gaze.

In the center of the courtyard, a tall, terrifying man, with rotting-green skin, and ginger hair, was walking towards his parents with a powerful sword in one hand. He stopped at one point, and stabbed the sword into the ground, leaning on it like it was a staff. The man started to speak to the Queen and King, but the only bits of the conversation Link and I could hear were, ". . .tri-. . .", "courage. . .", and "wisdom. . ."

I knew instantly what he was speaking of, but I could tell that Link was confused. When the Queen and King shook their heads refusing the demands of the Gerudo King, he drew his sword from the ground and rushed forward. Though I knew I would see it anyway, I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to watch the lives of the children's parents ripped away by the cursed sword.

Princess Zelda, who had watched the whole event take place, let out a tiny scream. It was small, but Ganondorf obviously heard it. He trudged heavily, yet quickly towards the children. I knew that, if I didn't help Link now, Zelda would die, and the world would never be the way it should. My heart raced, but I knew what I needed to do.

I ran as quickly as I could over to Link, and reached out a hand. I held his hand in mine for only a second, and the Triforce symbol on his hand lit up brightly. As soon as I did that, I backed away, and watched in horror as the boy pushed his sister back, and tackled the Gerudo King.

Surprised, Ganondorf stumbled back. "What an insolent brat!" He flung Link away from him, grinning as he hit the ground. He laughed, and walked slowly towards the petrified princess. Only then, did Ganondorf realize what he was missing, but he was too late.

He spun around to see Link holding the sword of the monstrous man. Knowing that he would want to kill with that sword, Link ran with it. He ran as fast as he could, staying just barely ahead of the King the entire time. He ran until he was out of the courtyard, out of Castle Town, and tossed the sword into the river.

"NO!" Ganondorf screamed, clawing at the air where the sword was. "You PATHETIC child!" He grabbed Link by his shirt collar, and through him as hard as he could into the river. I followed Link, melting into the water.

Link was tossed around through the river, and was slammed into the riverbed more times than was healthy for him. He tried to scream, but only managed to further empty his lungs. Feeling sorry for the boy, I rested my hand on his forehead, and helped him slip into unconsciousness. Gently, I guided his body through the water, protecting him from the damage the water might cause him.

"Ordona!" I called through the water, hoping that the spring spirit would hear me as I guided Link toward her waters. "I am the Goddess of Courage! I seek you, so that you may protect, and guide this dear boy! Keep him safe in the village of Ordon, and allow him to live as peacefully as possible until the dark next arises! Please! I beg of you, great spirit!"

I sighed in relief as the water around me turned gold. I stopped moving, and watched as the water pulled Link close, cradling him in it's light. "Thank you. . . Ordona. . ."

* * *

Thank you for reading, guys! This is just my take on what happened before Link became the legendary hero, assuming that Twilight Princess was the only game. I hope you liked it! Please read and review~!

UNDEAD ANGEL.


End file.
